From Past to Present
by Solace-Flower
Summary: Itachi supposedly dies, and Pein hires someone to investigate into his strange death. But who is she, and why does she seem to know both Itachi AND Deidara? And whats up with her strange lack of chakra? Itachi/OC Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
1. Death

A body sat in a clearing. It laid against a tree, legs spread at an odd angle. One arm carelessly off to the side, gently caressing the soft grass that lay beneath it. The other arm sat on the left hip of the body, as if holding it in pain. The clothes the body was wearing were stained with blood and badly torn, revealing deep gashes and cuts that still seeped with the red sticky liquid. The shirt and cloak it wore had been torn down the middle revealing a broad, chiseled chest, smeared with blood and dirt. It heaved up and down, gasping for oxygen that it was loosing; fast. The head leaned off on to the shoulder, nearly paralyzed. It's luscious lips, bruised and bloody, like the rest of its body, quivered under the intense pain of being so near to death. The angular jaw followed soon after, then the shoulders and torso, and finally the legs. All of it's lean muscles shaking as death gripped it like a vice. And as it slipped from life, the beautifully, dark obsidian eyes stared lifelessly into the sky. And the angelic, aristocratic face, slowly went slack as the last breath left its lungs...

He was dead.

* * *

Deidara sat with his back up against a tree staring out at the rest of his group members. Sasori-danna stood a few feet from him. His expression, as always, was stoic and unnerving. Hidan and Kazuku were on the opposite end of the clearing, both of them had their eyes closed as they leaned against another tree. Kisame was standing in the middle of the clearing with an expression the bomber couldn't read. It was nothing like shock, or saddness, it was something like a mixture of confusion and intrigue. He was staring at a spot ten feet to Deidara's left, who, in turn, cast a glance at the same spot.

What he saw baffled and angered him.

He was baffled because the sight of Itachi Uchiha's dead body was something he never expected to see. Not only that, but the entire clearing seemed untouched. It was as if his body was simply dumped here randomly. If itachi had gotten into a battle with someone strong enough to kill him to, he was _positive_ that at least a tree or two would have been destroyed in the process.

And why was he angery? Because whomever did this, had achieved the very thing he had promised to do the day he joined the Akatsuki. He felt cheated, so to speak...

Deidara tore his gaze away from the Uchiha's corpse and stared straight ahead of him. Pein stood a few yards from Kisame, facing another direction, staring upwards as if deep in thought. About an hour previously, after kisame had discovered the body, they all showed up. But for some strange reason, Pein was horribly on edge the minute he looked at the body. Almost immediately he summoned a spy. They had talked in very hushed voices, the spy hurried off, and the rest of them have been waiting ever since...

The sky was grey with complete cloud cover, the ground was very slightly damp from the rain a few days before, and the make this day ever more gloomy, a very thick mist hovered a good two feet off the ground.

Man he was bored...

And as if to vocalize his silent complaint, Sasori took a step forward.

"Leader-sama," he said in his usual ghostly voice. Pein acknowledged him with a simple glace of his eyes.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" he finished. Leader frowned slightly, not in anger, but in thought. Then he cast his eyes back to the heavens.

"Someone of great importance..." He answered, in a deep and ominous tone.

"May I ask, whom?" Sasori pressed. Deidara knew his danna well enough to detect the acute annoyance in is voice at having to use such politeness to someone so much younger then he was. As if on que, a harsh voice sounded just feet from the bomber's right, making the blonde jump in surprise.

"That is none of your damn business.." It said. Everyone turned to see a figure leaning up against the same tree that Deidara sat against. All of them were shocked... not one of them sensed the figure approach them. And to sneak up on the Akatsuki, was a rare thing to do.

"You better have a good god damn reason for waking me up this early in the morning," he barked in Pein's direction as he walked forward, arms crossed in annoyance.

He wore a dark red kimono top with long black leather gloves. Black baggy training pants tucked into knee high black boots. A black chest plait armor covered his chest and back with spiked metal shoulder guards. Along with plait leg armor that came down the side of his legs to his knee's. As he walked his hair, rather long and white blonde, flowed with an elegance that seemed unnatural compared to his armor clad body. His face, they could not see, was covered by a white porcelian mask with gold, leaf-like patterns all over it.

"I need a favor..." Pein replied, as everyone stepped a bit closer.

"Really...?" The man said with an air skeptisism in his voice as he cocked his head to the side. "Whats in it for me?" Pein held up a trunk in front of him and opened it. Reaching inside, the man pulled out a large gold coin. Deidara, out of the corner of his eyes, saw Kakuzu twitch voilently. "This will do, I suppose.." He sighed, dropping it back into the truck along with many others.

"I wouldn't summon you unless I was absolutely sure it was necessary..." he replied, and cast his eyes over to Itachi's corpse. As the mans eyes followed, and saw the bloody mess that was Itachi's lifeless body. The bomber noticed the mans entire body stiffen for a single moment before relaxing. He slowly walked forward, taking the trunk with him.

"What happened?" he asked, as he bent down and stuck a finger into a small pool of blood and rubbed it between his fingers.

"We dont know, all we know was that he was ambushed..." Kisame replied. The man turned sharply in his direction, and stood.

"Well, judging from the blood, id say he's been lying there for about 6 to 8 hours-" he started but Deidara cut in.

"We already know that! Leader-sama whats the point of this guy, yeah??" he barked. The bomber was irritated, to say the least. This man was utterly useless, and he didn't seem to understand why everyone was freaking out about this whole thing. And the fact that it was about Itachi didn't make him feel any better about it. Pein shot him a deadly glance, but the masked man ignored him and began wandering around the clearing staring at the ground.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with the brat..." Hidan piped up. Next to him Kakuzu nodded. Pein was about to open his mouth but the masked man cut him off.

"Itachi Uchiha," he began, immediately sending off suspicion at the fact that he knew his name without being told. "-was ambushed from all sides, there were roughly six of them-" As he said this he pointed to certain spots around the trees.

"It ranged all over, was extremely quick, i'd say it lasted about twenty minutes, if that...once the battle seemed over the attackers left vie tree top, to cover their tracks. Once they were gone he pulled himself up against this tree. He sustained alot of cuts and lost quite a bit of blood. BUT, not enough blood to kill him. If he was poisoned, there would be evidence in his skin tone... so, why did he die before he was supposed to? That is what im going to find out. Simply a precautionary measure, nothing you need to get your panties in a twist about...yet," he finished with a final acknowledge to Deidara with a sarcastic tone, who glared in response.

"So you will do it?" Pein asked, as the man walked back to Itachi's body and picked up the trunk full of gold.

"Yes," he answered as he crouched down. "Beleive it or not, this particular case has aroused my interest. I'll keep you informed if I find anything."

"Good" Pein replied and turned to go back to the hideout. Everyone followed him cast warry glances at the eerie man who suddenly looked up and called out.

"Oh, and one more thing," he began face turning towards the blonde bomber. "Next time, show some respect Deidara."

Everyone blinked surprise, and suddenly both he and Itachi's corpse, were gone. Leaving no trace but the fog blowing away from where he once stood.

After a slight pause, Deidara lost it.

"How the hell did he know my name, yeah?!" he hollered, waving his arms.

"And Itachi's name, for that matter?" Kisame asked.

Pein simply walked away. "I dont know, and at the moment I dont care, though I will find out-" He stated matter-of-factly. But he stopped and turned his head in the bombers direction.

"But one thing I do know, is that if you speak like that again, SHE will break both your legs...." And with that, he disappeared.

"SHE?!?! ugh that only make's it worse!!" the blonde yelled some more as they headed back to headquarters. "There's something I dont like about that bitch..."

"Shut up, brat..." Sasori ordered, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Once again, I agree with him... _she_ has something about her that doesn't sit well with me." Hidan mused, from behind them.

"It was her lack of chakra, I couldn't sense anything from her... other then something being very ominous about her..." Kisame added. "What do you think Sasori?"

The puppet master kept walking, and saidnothing, signifying that he had no idea..........


	2. Knowing

**Authors note: Okies, so since I haven't written anything in a couple years I may be a little rusty, so I apologize in advance, BUT I am confident that it will get better, once I get some more chapters out :D Also, I know that the first chapter was rather short and blatant, and didn't really center around Itachi at all, especially considering he's 'dead', but this one is aaaalll about him and our mysterious female. Soooo enjoy! Please review, I need all the help I can get lol **

* * *

A flash of light, and a 'whoosh' of air sounded in the small house. She, caught the corpse of Itachi Uchiha effortlessly in her arms and carried him through the living room and down a hallway into another room. In the center of this room was a tall, long wooden table, which she laid him down on. On the far side of the room was a large bookshelf, which was full of thick textbooks, both old and new. On the wall next to that was a workbench covered in tools, gadgets, papers, vials filled with some strange liquids, and was just a cluttered mess, all around. On the wall opposite from the bookshelf was a bathroom which she walked into.

When she emerged, she had taken off her shoes, gloves, and armor. Without it, one could clearly see the delicate feminine curve to her body. She carried a large bowl of steaming hot water to the table and set it down. Grabbing a rag, a pair of scissors, and a large white sheet, she pulled up a stool, and sat down next to the body.

She unstrapped his pouch of shuriken and looked inside.

"Didn't even have time to pull them out, did you?" There was no pity in her voice, but a simple tone of contimplation. "hmm..."

She set them aside and began cutting away at his destroyed clothes, until he was entirely naked. Her eyes did not wander as she dipped the rag into the hot water, and began cleaning the dirt, blood, and grim away from his skin. Although her eyes didn't stray, she could not help but admire the shear power of his body. Even in dead-weight, his lean muscular body looked like absolute softly chiseled perfection.

When he was all clean she placed the white sheet over his hips and groin. She sighed and flipped a switch on the wall that turned on a spot lamp that hung over the table. And then she set to work, going over every inch of his body, and documenting everything that she found in a large blank book.

_'Each cut is jagged. The flesh is torn and ripped, suggesting a sarrated or hooked weapon was used." _

Every cut she examined had layers of ripped flesh. She peered at them with the eye of an expert. She had done this many times before, all for a very high price. She was a Coroner of sorts, but she never once had to cut one of her subjects open to figure out how they died.

_'Noticed a small, almost microscopic hole just above the left hip. Appears to be a needle mark. But ive already ruled out poisoning, so I will have to do some blood work.'_

She made other notes of small details that she noticed, but nothing other then the needle mark stood out of the ordinary.

Setting down her pen, she stood up and leaned over the Uchiha's face. She lifted her hand around his face to untie his hair, letting the silky locks fall around his serene face.

She stared at him for several minutes before reaching up and pulling away her mask. Her white, blonde hair framed a beautiful face. Luminously fair skin contrasted with her full, pink lips, that held a deep frown. Her almond shaped eyes were the most unusual shade of jade and sea foam green. But what made them even more unusual, was that they glowed. Inhumanly shining out against the dimly lit room. They too, held a deep frown.

"Itachi Uchiha.." she said to his lifeless body. "I sometimes wondered what it would be like, the day I laid my eyes one you again.... Never thought it would be this way. Pity.... you were one of the best opponents I ever had."

With that, she turned out the light, and walked out the door.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to a rough knock at her front door. She rolled out of her bed and took a quick glance at her window. The sun had barely come over the hill. A deep growl echoed out of her chest.

God she hate this hour of the day...

_"They will pay..."_ she thought hatefully as she put on her mask and stomped down the stairs. She was still wearing a tight long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of light grey capri sweatpants. She knew it was highly different from the attire she wore yesterday, but she didn't really care. She was FAR to tired. She trust the door opened with a glare, having already known who was on the other side.

"I thought I said I would tell you if I found anything!" She barked. Pein simply raised an eyebrow at her, but smirked all the same. While Kisame, who was standing behind him, eyeballed her pajamas with a curious look on his face.

"I was nearby and thought id come to check up on things," he replied as she reluctantly stepped aside to let them into the house.

"Whatever..." she yawned, and walked down the hallway and into the room where she left Itachi. She turned on the light and approached him. Kisame came around the otherside of the table to observe her work, while Pein looked over her notes.

Kisame watched her grab a contraption that looked oddly familiar to Deidara's eye scope. She placed it over her right eye, and flipped a switch, so that she could examine the needle mark more closely.

"What do you think?" Pein asked in her ear. She flipped another switch to view it even closer.

"The flesh around the hole is green.... im starting to reconsider the possibility of poisoning. But the thing about that is, his skin color would be altered; blue-ish or green most likely. But look at him, aside from the cuts, he looks as if he's asleep, rather then dead." She replied glancing up to gaze at the Uchiha's face. Then she grabbed his arm and bent the elbow. "He hasn't even settled into riggor yet... that is what makes this so much more interesting. He's not dying like he should, something is definitely different."

"So what are you going to do?" Kisame asked her. He took a moment to noticed the way she spoke of the young man on the table. There was something etheral in her voice.

"Im going to do blood work today to rule out any poisoning. After that, im not entirely sure..." she replied standing up and taking off th scope. She turned off the light as they walked out. "Once again, I with come to you, when I find anything. And trust me, I will find it."

Pein nodded, seeming satisfied and headed towards the door. Kisame however, wasn't.

"How do you know Itachi," he asked. The female looked at him with a serious look on her face. If he could see her eyes through those small slits, he was sure he'd see them calculating his face. Searching for some kind of ulterior motive to his question, other then pure curiosity. She found none.

"We were childhood rivals," she deadpanned. "Everything he did, I was always three steps ahead of him and then some, and he hated me for it. I graduated before he did, I became a Jonin before he did, and so forth. He constantly tried to find ways to surpass me, because, at that point in his life, he couldn't stand the thought of someone being stronger then him. And I hated him for that."

The seriousness in her voice told no lie, of that, Kisame was sure.

"Hmm, interesting," he replied and turned around to follow Pein out, and she shut the door.


	3. Venom

The day was cold and grey. Rain splattered agianst the window as the blonde haired woman added a few drops of Itachi's blood, which she had acquired earlier, into several glass tubes. She stopped and stretched, raising her arms above her head. She had been sitting at her work bench for several hours, checking for every type of poison she could think of. So far, nothing....

She looked over at Itachi, for some reason she had been doing that a lot lately. She turned back to her work, adding a drop of different substances into each tube. All of them reacted in some way, changing a color, or starting to fizz... She sighed in frustration.

Blood was predictable when it came to poisoning. If a dead body has been poisoned, then the blood has been saturated in it, and wont react to it again. However, if another poison has been added to the same blood, it will react. So when the blood does nothing, she knows what poison was used to kill him.

The only problem was, she had gone through every poison she could think of. She leaned back in her chair, and ran a hand through her white blonde locks, glaring at the cealing.

"Fuck.." she muttered to herself. Her glowing green orbs landed on the raven haired body for at least the 15th time. What the hell happened to him? It gnawed at her mind, like a puzzle.

It had been days since she talked to Pein. She noticed the thick layer of dust collecting over his skin. She sighed again and stood, walking into the bathroom, and came back with a wet towel. As much as she disliked the man, his body didn't deserve to be filthy.

As she cleaned his skin, she started to sing a soft tune. It was simple, something like a lullaby, but beautiful all the same. It was a song that her mother used to sing to her, it always calmed her down.

Her song grew louder as she moved up to clean his face. Dabbing the wet rag over his angular jaw, up to his high cheek bones. Moving over his forehead and up, sweeping over his raven locks to free them of the white particles.

Suddenly, and horrifically, she felt her cheeks grow hot.

'NO!' she thought angrily at herself. 'I can't be blushing at him!?'

All her life he spent his time trying to beat her. Of course she thought he was attractive, he was the most beautiful man she had ever layed eyes on. But his obsessive need to be better then her, drove her nuts. He just couldn't accept the fact that there was someone stronger then he was. To be honest, she thought it was sad...

Although maybe she was giving herself to much credit. There were a few occasions where he had beat her during training, but his cocky attitude afterward only fueled her hatred for him.

She glared down at his body, thinking about to those rare times where he had defeated her. He would stand over her with that infamous smirk on his face, like he was a god or something.....

As she stared at him, something caught her eye. She leaned forward, squinting, to get a closer look. No good...

She grabbed her scope and put it on. Flipping the switch she examined both his eyes.

"No way..." She muttered allowed. There, just around the outer rim of his obsidian iris, was a milky purple ring. It was almost invisible, but the way the grey light from the window reflected off his eyes, made it shine just ever so slightly.

She took off her scope and threw it aside in shock. She grabbed his face, leaning over him, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Your still alive.... aren't you?"

* * *

"Where's Pein?"

Everyone turned and stared at her in surprise. She had snuck up on them for the second time. Her lack of chakra unnerved them, to the fullest extent. Yet she had a the stealth that a Jonin possessed.

They all eye'd her clothing, except for Kisame. It was rather casual from the last time they saw her. Black sweatpants and a bright red cotton tee-shirt, she didn't even put on shoes. Her mask, however, was still in place, like always. Her long white blonde locks pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"What did you find out?" Sasori asked, he did particularly care about Itachi, but the woman was agitated; it made him curious.

"Something that may or may not concern all of you, now one of you go get him," she ordered. Hidan got up to do as she asked, with much disdain. But as he passed Kisame he bent down grinning and whispered into the blue mans ear-

"Your right man, she has a fucking SWEET little body!"

He whispered it loud enough for everyone to hear, but the woman ignored him. She was far to busy pacing around the room, her arms crossed, her fingers tapping against her elbows, her bare feet padding on the wooden floor.

Pein and Hidan returned.

"What's going on?" The red haired man asked. She turned, her head whipping in his direction.

"He's alive!" she deadpanned. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" Pein asked. She nodded.

"That's impossible!" Kisame barked. "I checked his pulse, he was definitely dead."

"Indeed," she replied, not really listening to him. As she sat down in the empty armchair, she pulled out of her pocket, a small vial filled with a dark purple liquid. "He was poisoned. With this."

"What is it?" Pein asked. Stepping forward to get a closer look.

Deidara, who tore his glare away from the woman, looked over at Sasori. The puppet master's eyes were shining, glittering even.

"Dokueki no Kumo..." He muttered, a ghostly smile gracing his lips. The woman cocked her head in his direction.

"You know it?"

"I have heard of it, yes," he replied, not taking his eyes off it. "Though I dont know very much."

She gestured for him to continue. He closed his eyes.

"All I know is that it is a venom that comes from a rare demon spider. Said to take effect almost instantaneously."

"Correct," she agreed. "The spider demon uses it to incapacitate it's prey. It essentially cryogenically freezes the body, without the joy of extreme cold. It preserves the body exactly as it was, before it was stung. It makes for rather effective poison darts. The beauty of it, though, is that it doesn't knock the victim unconscious. They're, not only, awake, but they can still hear and feel pain as well. But they cant do anything about it. It's beautiful really, watching their friends and family mourn their _death _and then laying helpless as they get buried alive. Hm, I can only imagine what was going through the minds of those who were cremated."

Her voice was sadistically husky. Pein had a his hand pressed to his mouth, a deep frown on his face.

"So what the hell does this have to do with us, yeah?" Deidara asked, a bored look on his face. As much as the situation interested him, he thoroughly hated this woman. Just something about her made his skin crawl. And the fact that she knew him, and wouldn't tell, made him even more angry. Who the hell was she?

"There is a group of demons that specifically harvest this venom. Although they are low level nothings, they don't attack at random. They were threatened by Itachi, and will most likely come after you."

"But we've never even heard of them," Pein replied.

"Most people don't... But they will surely come after you. I suggest you keep your guard up from now on."

"Can you revive Itachi?" Hidan asked.

"Certainly," she replied, nonchalantly, as if it were nothing. Pein's face dropped into a blank stare.

"How much?" he asked. If she didn't have a mask on, he knew he would see a smirk on her face.

"The usual price."

"Fine, I'll have it sent to you," he said with a scowl and walked out of the room. She stood up to see Sasori still staring at the venom in her hand. His eyes alight with desire. She tossed it to him, who caught it with ease.

"Happy Birthday..." she said standing up from her chair.

"Your giving it to me?" he questioned with suspicion. She turned to leave, not looking at him.

"I have no use for it.." she replied and stopped. She looked over her shoulder at Deidara, who was still glaring at her. "Didn't I tell you to show some respect, brat?"

"That's IT, yeah!!" he shouted, leaping from his seat. "I am tired of this bitch!"

Everyone stood as he threw himself at her, a fist aimed for her face. She ducked under his arm with incredible speed and disappeared.

"Huh?" he blinked, where did she go? Suddenly his feet were kicked out from underneath him and he landed on his stomach. With a growl he made to get up, until a heavy weight landed on his upper back.

He looked up to see a smirk on everyone's face, Hidan and Kisame were close to laughing. Looking to his left and right, he saw her bare feet...

Upon realizing that she was sitting on him he began to struggle and let out a string of colorful words.

She relaxed and crossed her arms, putting her elbows up on her bent knees.

"Now see this why you don't pick fights with people who are stronger then you..." she drawled, the humor very clear in her voice.

"Fuck you!" he grunted, continuing to struggle. "God I hate you so much, yeah...."

"You fucking moron, you brought it upon yourself!" Hidan chuckled bending down to his level to poke him in the nose.

"He'll never learn..." sasori sighed, having had enough of their foolishness and sat back down.

"Actually come to think of it," she remarked, looking down at their situation. "This seems awfully familiar...."

"What are you talking about?!" he barked, thoroughly pissed off from his face being smashed into the carpet.

"What im talking about, oh' angry one, is that we've been in this situation before. Though I suppose you were to young to remember... Maybe i'll have to remind you by giving you a wedgie up to your shoulders and shoving a clump of dirt down your throat!" She laughed at his stunned expression.

Kisame and Hidan were clinging to each other to keep themselves from falling with laughter.

"Sango....?" Deidara whispered from underneath her.

"Yes, dearest baby cousin of mine?" she replied in a false innocent voice. Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu all shouted in surprise from the new information.

"COUSIN?!" Sasori just raised an eyebrow.

_'Hmm, wasn't expecting that one...this should prove interesting..."_ he thought to himself as the boys started yelling.


End file.
